Burn The Planet
Konrad "Burn The Planet" Schulz ist ein orkischer Technomancer aus Gladbeck im Rhein-Ruhr Plex. Kurz vor seinem Abitur schmiss er die Schule hin und lebt nun seit einigen Wochen auf den Straßen des RRP. Er nutzt seine Technomancer-Gabe um sich gegen das System aufzulehnen, das seiner Meinung nach die Wurzel allen Übels ist. Sein Matrix-Kürzel ist 8+|> (BTP) oder auch 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+. Er ist Mitglied der Technomancer-Gruppe []\/[]Λ[-[]ΛΠﾖЯϟ (Mad Hatters) deren weitere Mitgieder Λ$Ϛ!! (ASCII), |=|2/\993|2 (Fragger), Cpt. 0b\/i0u5 (Captain Obvious) und indigoblue sind. Die Gruppe folgt dem Stream der Singularität und verfolgt das Ziel die Matrix zu einer lebenden Entität zu erwecken. Dabei folgt jedes Mitglied einem anderen Paragon, so dass jeder eine eigene Herangehensweise an die bevorstehende Aufgabe hat. BTP folgt dem Paragon des Black Hat und versucht durch gezielte Angriffe auf Knoten und ein darauf folgendes Einrichten von Hintertüren eine möglichst große Kontrolle über infrastrukturkritische Teile der Matrix zu erlangen. Er plant auf lange Sicht einen Großangriff auf weite Teile der ADL Matrix um dort die Infrastrutur lahmzulegen und dann mit gezielter Propaganda die Lügen der Konzerne aufzudecken, was zu Aufständen in weiten Teilen der ADL führen soll. Die gesamte ADL-Infrastruktur unter seiner Kontrolle würde ihm, der Theorie der Singularität zufolge, zu einer höheren Form der Existenz verhelfen. Biometrische Daten Hintergrund 1. Woher kommt ihr Charakter, wie sieht seine Abstammung aus, wer waren seine Eltern und was hat er von ihnen geerbt? Konrad ist das einzige Kind von Martina und Olaf Schulz. Sein Vater arbeitete bis zu seinem Tod kurz nach dem Crash 2.0 als Softwareentwickler bei Siemens-Nixdorf in Gladbeck. Seine Mutter ist Sozialarbeiterin in einer Sonderschule. Seit Konrads 6. Lebensjahr lebten seine Eltern getrennt und so pendelte er stets zwischen beiden Welten hin und her. Einerseits der konzerntreue Vater, der seinen Sohn mit Computern beschäftigte, während er auch zu Hause in die Arbeit vertieft war und andererseits die sozial engagierte Mutter, die ihn auf die Probleme der Sechsten Welt aufmerksam machte. Beides hat ihn in seinem Denken sehr geprägt. 2. Wenn sie sprechen könnten, was würden beide Eltern über ihr Kind sagen? Konrads Vater wäre sicherlich stolz auf die Progammierskills seines Sohns, wäre aber entsetzt, dass er keiner gescheiten Arbeit nachgeht. Hätten sie noch Kontakt hätte seine Mutter sicherlich Verständnis für seine Ablehnung der Konzernwelt, würde sich aber ein besseres Leben für ihn wünschen. 3. Wo war ihr Charakter zur Zeit eines Historischen Ereignisses und woran erinnert er sich in diesem Zusammenhang? Am 2. November 2064 war Konrad neun Jahre alt. Er war bei seinem Vater und surfte mit einem Trodennetz durch die Matrix, als der Crash 2.0 der Welt die Lichter ausblies. Konrad erinnert sich kaum an das, was geschah, aber seinen Vater ließ der Crash mit irreparablen Hirnschäden zurück, denen er kurze Zeit später im Krankenhaus erlag. Für Konrad hatte der Crash jedoch noch weitere tiefgreifende Auswirkungen. So stellte er doch bald fest, dass er auch ohne ein Kommlink stets mit der Matrix verbunden ist. Seine Mutter bläute ihm ein niemandem davon zu erzählen, da sie Angst um das Wohlbefinden ihres Sohnes hatte. 4. Wie ist ihr Charakter zum Shadowrunner geworden, und warum hat er sich für diesen Weg entschieden? Nach dem Tod seines Vaters zog sich Konrad sozial immer mehr zurück. In der Schule war er ein Einzelgänger, der oft von seinen Mitschülern gemobbt worden war. Hinzu kam, dass er seine Begabung aus Furcht vor Verfolgung stets verheimlichen muss, angewidert von der Gesellschaft und dem System nahm er kurz vor seinem Abitur Reißaus. 5. Wie sieht die Wohnumgebung ihres Charakters aus und was hat er gemacht um sie sich anzupassen? Konrad lebt auf der Straße und bricht zum schlafen in Wohnungen ein, deren Besitzer gerade nicht vor Ort sind. Seine Hacking-Fähigkeiten nutzt er dabei zur Umgehung der Sicherheitssysteme. 6. Woran glaubt ihr Charakter, was sind seine Überzeugungen (wenn er welche hat) und warum hält er an ihnen fest? Konrad glaubt, dass ihm in der Matrix reguläre Hacker nicht das Wasser reichen können. Er glaubt, dass die Matrix ein eigens Bewusstsein hat, das ihm auf seinem Weg zur Singularität leitet. Ausschlaggebend dafür ist die Begegnung mit der personifizierung des Black Hats, die ihm kryptische Botschaften übermittelt, deren Bedeutung er sich noch nicht ganz im klaren ist. 7.Was missfällt ihnen am meisten an der Persönlichkeit ihres Charakters? Er ist Größenwahnsinnig und glaubt er sei der Beste. 8.Von welchem der großen Zehn hat ihr Charakter die beste Meinung (oder die am wenigsten schlechte), welchen mag er am wenigstens und warum? Alle Konzerne unterjochen die Metamenschheit gleichermaßen und maßen sich an die Matrix und ihre Bewohner kontrollieren zu können. 9.Welche Geschichte steckt hinter ihrem Charakter und seinen Connections? Die Mad Hatters sind ein loser Verband von Technomancern, die gemeinsam in geschützte Systeme eindringen. Oft bloß des Spaßes halber. Konrad stieß bei seiner Suche nach Gleichgesinnten auf sie und hat von ihnen viele neue Tricks gelernt, um in der Matrix unerkannt zu bleiben. 10.Was fängt ihr Charakter mit seiner Freizeit an? Er verbringt die meiste Zeit in der Matrix und geht in seiner „Freizeit“ auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem und einem Platz zum Schlafen. 11.Wie und wo hat er seinen Fertigkeiten erlernt und wie hat er sie bis zur aktuellen Stufe entwickelt? Die ersten Schritte im Programmieren hat er von seinem Vater erlernt, nachdem er sich zum Technomancer entwickelt hat, hat er viel auf eigene Faust und von den Mad Hatters gelernt, die ihn auch auf den Weg der Singularität aufmerksam gemacht haben. Doch in letzter Zeit bekommt er kryptische Nachrichten von Black Hat, einer Matrixentität, die seine Fertigkeiten wiederholt testet. 12.Gibt es moralische Grenzen, die ihr Charakter bei seinen Jobs ein hält, und welche Art von Jobs würde er ablehnen? Bislang nicht. 13.Wie kam ihr Charakter zu seiner Tradition oder seinem Paradigma, wie wirkt sich das auf sein Schutzpatron oder Paragon aus und welche Auswirkungen hat das auf das Aussehen seiner Geister oder Sprites? Die Mad Hatters brachten ihn auf den Weg der Singularität. Als Anhänger der Singularität glaubt Konrad, dass die Matrix eine lebende Maschinenintelligenz ist, die die Menschheit auf dem Weg zum digitalen Bewusstsein begleitet. Die Singularität beschreibt die perfekte Symbiose aus Mensch und Maschine, bei der keinerlei kybernetische Hilfsmittel mehr nötig sind, um eins mit der Maschine zu werden. Technomancer sind demnach der nächste Schritt der Evolution und dem primitiven Homo Sapiens evolutionär überlegen. Es ist sein persönliches Ziel sich selbst zu einer Singularität zu entwickeln und der Black Hat steht für die Methoden, die bei der Verfolgung dieses Ziels eingesetzt werden. Hinter jede verschlossene Tür muss geschaut werden. Kein Winkel bleibt unerforscht, jede Information kann gefunden werden. Es gibt keine Grenzen, niemand ist besser als er selbst. Es gibt kein System, was man nicht knacken kann, denn Technomancer sind die nächste Stufe der Evolution und kein menschengemachtes System kann besser sein als das. 14.Wie hat ihr Charakter seine Modifikationen bekommen, wie wurden sie bezahlt und was hat seine Wahl beeinflusst (wenn er überhaupt eine Wahl hatte)? Konrads Meinung nach sind Modifikationen für Cheater und ihr Gebrauch wird bestraft durch die Verweigerung des Zugangs zur wahren Matrix und somit zur Singularität. 15.Was hält ihr Charakter vom normalen Leben, von der Mainstream-Kultur und von denen, die darin verweilen? Er ist der Meinung, dass der Großteil der Metamenschheit verblendet und ignorant ist. Unfähig sich über sogenannte gesellschaftliche Normen hinweg zu setzen und manipuliert durch die Propaganda und Gehirnwäsche der Konzerne verharren sie in alten Denkmustern und orientieren sich an Alter, Rasse, Bildungsgrad und Geschlecht ihrer Gegenüber statt tiefer hinein zu blicken und zu erkennen, was sich hinter der Maske verbrigt. 16.Wenn ihr Charakter einen Alptraum hätte oder eine tief verwurzelte Angst, was wäre es und warum fände er es so erschreckend? Ohne Zugang zur Matrix wäre Konrad aufgeschmissen, so ist doch die Matrix sein einziger Zufluchtsort. Dort Beurteilt man ihn nicht nach Rasse oder Aussehen, sondern bloß anhand seiner Fähigkeiten. 17.Was ist der „heilige Gegenstand“ oder die „wichtige Person“ Ihres Charakters und warum ist er oder sie so wichtig für ihn? Materielle Dinge sind nicht von Wichtigkeit. Die Matrix ist heilig für ihn. Ohne die Matrix kann er nicht existieren. 18.Was wollte ihr Charakter werden, als er ein Kind war, und wie sehen seine Ziele heute aus? Er wollte schon immer Programmierer werden. Nun hat er weit höhere Ziele. Er strebt an zu einer Singularität zu werden, die perfekte Synergie aus Mensch und Matrix. 19.Wie sieht ihr Charakter aus und was hat seine Auswahl geprägt? Er hat einen bunt gefärbten Irokesenschnitt und trägt dem Leben auf der Straße angepasste Kleidung. 20.Wie hat ihr Charakter seinen Straßennamen erhalten? Als Team mit dem ersten Technomancer, den er in der Matrix traf, nannten sie sich Crash and Burn. Nachdem er sich mit Crash zerstritten hatte und er mehr und mehr abscheu für die Welt entwickelte, erweiterte er seine Signatur auf „Burn The Planet“ oder kurz BTP, in Anlehnung an „Hack the Planet“. Gaben & Handicaps Technomancer Paragon (Black Hat) Analytischer Geist Außergewöhnliches Attribut (Logik) Allergie (Reinigungsmittel) (selten) Medienjunkie Vendetta Gestörte Realität Attribute Aktionsfertigkeiten Wissensfertigkeiten Kontakte Mad-Hatters (Gruppe, L: 2 / C: 3 - Mitglieder 1, Matrix-Ressourcen 2) Herr Schmidt (1/X) Rose (2/3) Feinde System Crash (2/3) Desperados MC RRP (2/4) Komplexe Formen Analyse 3 Schmöker 3 Editieren 3 Scan 3 Ausnutzen 5 (Ergonomisch, Unterdrückung) Schleicher 5 (Ergonomisch) Echos Widget Herstellung Waffen & Rüstung Ausrüstung Gefälschte SIN 4 (Ferdinand Krach) 20 Datenchips 5 Wegwerf-Kommlinks Hardware-Kiste Geld Stand: 31.05.2074 25.810 € Karma Stand: 31.05.2074 Erhalten: 20 Fragen: 20 First Run: 5 Katasteramt I: 5 +1 Laborkomplex: 5 Katasteramt II: 7 Gesamt: 43 Ausgegeben: Editieren: 1 -> 3: 5 Hacking -> (Ausnutzen): 2 Überreden 1 -> 2: 4 Matrixkampf 1 -> 2: 4 Wandlungsgrad 0 -> 1: 10 Gesamt: 25 Karma Aktuell: 18 Quellen Kategorie:SC